Interlude
by Lucas Logan
Summary: Interlude is going to be a running songfic with a new song per chapter. First chaper is 'One Thing' by Finger Eleven. Reposted to fix the formatting. Please R, R and above all - Enjoy!
1. Chapter One Finger Eleven One Thing

Bobby was dressed for the school dance, but running late because he had missed his ride and had to walk there. Secretly, he was hoping to ask Ronnie to dance. He had seen her at the mansion and she looked great – she even had a new dress.

But she looked terrible when he arrived. She was worried and harried, standing with Rogue, who looked out of her mind with fright.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Derek Thomas!" Rogue said, her voice cracking. "I always knew he was disturbed, but he left this under the bleachers. Ronnie saw him." She opened a backpack to reveal a digital counter, counting down, strapped to a large mass of what must have been plastic explosive.

"Ah called the police and the Xavier, but we don't have the time to wait!" Rogue cast her eyes towards the mansion hoping for a last minute savior. "Ah wish I were one of the smart kids!" She lamented, her voice breaking with anguish.

Bobby knew that a bomb that size could destroy the school. He cast his eyes towards the mansion but nothing happened and then he cast his eyes down Bay Street. It was the largest hill in town and it led away from the school.

He reached out and snatched the bomb from Rogue.

"Bobby, what…" But she stopped as he extended his hand and shot her with a burst of cold and ice that knocked her backwards. Then he turned his attention towards Bay Street. A harsh crackling filled the air as his eyes sheeted over in white and it soon became apparent that he was icing over the whole hill. He stretched his hand toward the ground and a flat, shiny 'ice board' rose from the ground as he pulled the moisture out of the air to form it. Then, without thinking, he stepped on and pushed off towards the bay.

"BOBBY!" She called out, but it was too late.

**Restless tonight cause I wasted the light…**

_Damn it!_ Bobby thought. _I'm going to die!_

**Between both these times I drew a really thin line…**

_I don't want to die…_ He realized and an icy calm fell over him.

**It's nothing I planned and not that I can…**

_I wont if I can help it… But I will if I have to._ He set his jaw in determination. 

**But you should be mine across that line…**

_It's the right thing to do._

**If I trade it all…**

He tore down the street, swinging side to side as he continued to ice the road in front of him. In the back of his mind he was counting off the seconds – with absolutely no idea if he could make it or not.

**If I gave it all away for one thing…  
**

"Go Bobby. Go." Ronnie whispered under her breath. Rogue turned and looked at her, then back at the boy on the road.

**Just for one thing…  
**

He was losing speed, so he iced over a storefront and rode it high, at an angle, then sped down for the momentum.

**If I sorted it out…**

_There's so much I never got to do… maybe in the next life I guess…_

**If I knew all about this one thing…  
**

A pair of kids stopped and watched him cruise past. "Look at the little shredder go!" One smiled and then called out: "Go man! Kick out the jams!"

"Ain't that that little faggot from school?" His friend asked.

And the first boy punched him hard in the arm. "Don't be a douche bag." He said menacingly and the second boy shrunk back slightly.

**Wouldn't that be something?  
**

Cars zipped back and forth, and Bobby saw that the light wasn't about to change in his favor. He wasn't going fast enough yet for anything else, so he summoned an ice ramp and took to the air over the traffic.

**I promise I might not walk on by…  
**

His mother's words echoed in Bobby's mind. _You be careful at that school son… I love you!_

**Maybe next time but not this time…  
**

"He's going to save us all" Ronnie whispered.

"Or die trying." Rogue realized. And they both bolted off down the road to follow him.

**Even though I know I don't want to know…  
**

"Mutie scum!" An angry man in a car yelled out his window as Bobby flew overhead, holding his board with one hand and the bomb in the other.

**Yeah I guess I know I just hate how it sounds…  
**

"Get bent!" The nicer of the kids yelled at the man, and then the man and his car were gone. "I'm going to watch." The boy smiled.

"Not me." The other turned and left.

"Closet case." The first shook his head at his friend as he mumbled under his breath, and then, seeing Ronnie and Rogue rushing down the road, he took off on a run as well, shouting encouragement and whooping wildly.

**If I trade it all…  
**

_Mom…_ He thought. _I know you and Dad always loved me… But maybe now… You could be proud of me too… Just this once…_

**If I gave it all away for one thing…**

_Just this once… Let me make everyone proud… Please God, help me now… _

The boy saw Rogue and Ronnie's worried looks and suddenly became aware of the weight of the situation. He redoubled his efforts and ran towards the boy on his board.

**Just for one thing…  
**

Bobby landed with an undisguised grace just as a car carrier pulled across his path and stopped dead.

"NO!" Bobby shouted, then, without missing a beat – He iced himself a loop just before the truck – with a ramp large enough to propel him up and over the beast.

This time he took to the air spinning, the board spinning with his feet attached as helicoptered over the truck with ease.

**If I sorted it out…  
**

He landed and almost lost his balance, but he managed to correct and with a start he realized that he'd made it – he was just a few feet from the Bay that gave Bayville it's name.

**If I knew all about this one thing…  
**

He iced over the water and his board sped out across it. As he began to slow, he allowed the ice-cover to form with a hole in it and he threw the bomb in as he passed. He shifted side to side for the momentum.

_I might make it!_ He thought.

Then the bomb went off and blew him off his board and out in to the water.

**Wouldn't that be something ?  
**

The blast was incredible. It sent a blinding flash through the night and a wave of heat that traced up the street melting the ice and forcing Rogue and Ronnie to shield their eyes.

**If I traded it all…  
**

"DUDE!" The boy called out, redoubling his efforts as he pounded down the hill towards the bay.

**If I gave it all away for one thing**…

"BOBBY!" Ronnie screamed in vain.

**Just for one thing…**

Rogue and Ronnie arrived at the edge of the bay about eighty feet behind the boy who was shouting the encouragement – who had dived headlong in to the water screaming "DUDE! DUDE!" And swimming furiously despite the fact that the water was boiling and the bare skin on his arms was burning.

**If I sorted it out…**

He found Bobby, slumped over a piece of rapidly melting ice and slipping off. Bobby smiled a weak smile as she saw the boy, not knowing who he was or really having heard him at all, and then – Bobby passed clean out.

**If I knew all about this one thing…**

Steam rose from the water around them as the boy grabbed him over one shoulder, just as he had been taught in his water safety class at the YMCA, and began paddling for the shore.

**Wouldn't that be something?**

-

**_Authors Note to RazorBlades: In Evo Rahnes name was changed to Ronnie in order to avoid paying royalties on the character._**

**_Authors Note to Bant: Thanks for the kind words._**


	2. Chapter Two The Killers MrBrightside

Vague traces of recognition floated through Bobby's mind. _Ronnie? Is that you?_ Shame overtook him slowly, eating at him from within_. I never told you… How… great… you looked…_

The feeling of sickness filled him, like the confused heat of a fever dream…

_I wanted to dance with… I mean…_ A cold shiver seemed to pass through him. _I would give anything to…_ And the idea floated through his mind: He could see her, drawing close, her eyes closing slowly and her lips parting slightly…

A flush of warmth flooded his body at the thought of a real kiss – His first real kiss…

"Bobby." She said softly. "You have to wake up. You have to come through this, please?"

He heard the words but couldn't connect them with a meaning. He just loved her accent and the sound of her voice.

"Wake up! Please?"

And inside, something stirred slightly.

**Coming out of my cage…**

"You did it Bobby, you saved us all. You did great, now please, just wake up!"

**And I've been doing just fine…  
**

"What can I do to help now?" She asked in desperation.

**Gotta, gotta be down…  
**

Bobby retreated from the thought out of embarrassment.

**Because I want it all.  
**

Thoughts of the kiss he desired floated through his mind.

**It started out with a kiss…  
**

"You're almost dead Bobby. You've got to wake up!"

**How did it end up like this?  
**

_I wanted too much…_ Bobby thought. _I don't deserve… her._

**It was only a kiss…  
**

A nasty chill tore through him and he felt as though he retreated from her words.

**It was only a kiss… **

"The boy who saved you is here too Bobby. We're both here."

**Now I'm falling asleep…  
**

_She's with… him?_ Bobby felt a rush of sickness flow through him again. _She's not with me…_

**And she's calling a cab…  
**

_She's with him… She wants… him… _

**While he's having a smoke…  
**

_And he'll want her too. How could he not? She's…_ He shivered again, feeling torn apart.

**And she's taking the drag… **

_Why?_ He seemed to be wringing his soul as some might their hands.

**Now they're going to bed…  
**

_Why with him… And not me? _

**And my stomach is sick…  
**

_Ronnie?_ He fought to turn the thought in to a voice but it refused to go – and he realized – he wasn't awake.

**And it's all in my head…  
**

_Maybe… If I can just… Wake up… _

**But she's touching his chest now… **

But his doubt was given form in his mind and he could see them together.

**He takes off her dress now…  
**

The other boy was older. He was a hero.

**Let me go…  
**

He pulled Bobby from the water while he was helpless.

**And I just can't look…  
**

His mind wrenched in torment at the idea.

**It's killing me…  
**

_I must have looked like a fool!_

**And taking control… **

He got angry, almost suddenly.

**Jealousy…  
**

_No!_ He shivered with the thought. _She's… She's…_

**Turning saints into the sea…  
**

He struggled and fought. _She's not… She's not yours!_ He insisted.

**Turning through sick lullaby…  
**

_Don't you touch her!_

**Joking on your alibi…  
**

_She's not for you! _

**But it's just the price I pay…  
**

_She… She's… _

**Destiny is calling me…  
**

_She's mine!_ Bobby's eyes flickered open and he saw her. Slumped on his bed, crying softly. The boy who had saved him was in the bed across the room unconscious and snoring softly. They were in the mansion's infirmary.

**Open up my eager eyes…  
**

He reached out slowly, painfully, and stroked her hair.

And her face lit up with joy as she turned, teary eyed, to face him.

**I'm Mr. Brightside…  
**


End file.
